Rikkaidai's Princess
by Sakuraslayer
Summary: Echizen Ryoma A.K.A Ryomi has come back to Japan and is entering...Rikkaidai! There she sees her best friend again and meets the captain who she slowly starts to fall in love with. Sensual pair! YukiRyo. No flames please! They're for marshmallows! Previously called Rikkaidai's Ice Princess. Going through rewrite
1. Chapter 1

Tennis practice at Rikkaidai was normal enough. A boy looked at the courts with a smirk. He had a tennis racket in his hands and a cap covering his eyes.

"Eh? I thought that Rikkaidai would be much more than this," he said, "Mada mada dane."

The tennis club members looked up and saw the boy.

"Hey kid! You aren't welcome here! Go away!" a guy with spidery hair said loudly.

The boy looked up and jaws dropped. It wasn't a boy! It was a girl. And a really cute one at that! One red-head's jaw dropped for a whole different reason. "R-Ryomi!" he said loudly. The girl looked at the sophomore in surprise.

"Bunta!" she said running to embrace her best friend.

"I missed you!" Marui Bunta said, "When did you come back from America?" Ryomi was about to answer, when she saw a very tall guy looking pissed off. It was most likely the vice-captain.

"Marui, 50 laps for disrupting practice," he said, glowering at Bunta. Marui shrank under his fukubuchou's glare and immediately started to run. Ryomi grinned. It seemed like her best friend hadn't changed in the two years that she was in America.

After a while, Marui had finished his laps and was panting pretty hard. Ryomi walked over to him and smirked, "With all that sugar you consume, you're still tired? Have you worked on your stamina at all?" Marui looked at Ryomi in disbelief.

"Not everyone has endless stamina like you, you know," he said, blowing a bubble with his favourite green apple gum.

Just then a boy with blue hair and a soft smile walked over. "Excuse me, but we have practice right now. Would t be alright if you caught up with Marui later?" he asked.

Ryomi thought for while, then smirked again. "Ne, if I play a match with Bunta right now, it would still be practice, right?" she said. Marui looked at her in shock.

The bluette thought for a moment, then gave his consent. "But our regulars are strong and they don't hold back."

Ryomi smiled. "Just the way I like it," she said before dragging Marui onto the court.

"Rough or smooth?" she asked.

"Smooth," Marui answered. It landed rough. they both walked over to their sides of the court.

Ryomi threw the ball up in the air and started with her specialty. The twist serve. As it flew towards Marui's face, the tennis club members were shocked again. Their fukubuchou, the ever stoic Sanada Genichirou 's eyes widen a fraction of a centimetre and the bluette, their buchou, Yukimura Seiichi, was surprise.

After fifteen minutes, the match was over with 6-1 in Ryomi's favour. Marui was on the ground, panting.

"You _huff huff_ got a_ huff huff_ lot _huff_ better," Marui panted, his arm slung over his forehead. Ryomi sighed.

"And you, my friend, didn't get any better," she said. The tennis club regulars stifled a laugh. Even Sanada hid a smirk. Then, Ryomi noticed the other boys standing there. "Oh. Who are you?" she asked. The regulars sweat dropped at this.

Yukimura spoke first. "My name is Yukimura Seiichi, captain of the Rikkai tennis club."

Sanada said, " Sanada Genichirou. Vice-captain of the club."

Yanagi had his notebook out as he said, "Yanagi Reiji."

Yagyuu bowed and introduced himself like a perfect gentleman, "Yagyuu Hiroshi. Nice to meet you."

"Niou Masaharu," said a blue-ish, white-ish hair said, smirking.

A dark skinned, bald foreigner said, "Kawahara Jackal. Call me Jackal."

A very jumpy boy with seaweed like hair was more than enthusiastic to introduce himself. "Rikkai's sophomore ace, Kirihara Akaya. Nice to meet you. Errmm... what is your name? I don't think we've heard it yet."

Ryomi pulled her cap down. "Echizen Ryomi. Yoroshiku."

"What school are you going to, Ryomi?" asked Marui.

"Hmmmmm...," Ryomi said, making Marui impatient, "I forgot."

"Ehhh?!" Marui screamed. The tennis regulars stared at her like she just fell from the sky.

"Just kidding. I'm going to a school called...," she streached it out again, "Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku."

Marui's jaw dropped, "Why didn't you say so beforehand?"

Niou whistled, "So your going to be our kohai, huh?"

Ryomi ignored both of their comments and asked Marui over for dinner. "Mom, dad and Ryoga has been going crazy over the fact that I'll be entering a school, instead of being homeschooled. If you came over, they might not suffer a heart attack."

Marui laughed as he remembered Ryomi's parents and older brother. "'Kay." He was granted consent from Yukimura, so the two best friends left, soon getting into an arguement as they left into the sunset.

"Interesting," Yukimura said, smiling his everlasting smile.

A/N So how was it? Did you like it? Next chapter is Ryomi's first day at Rikkai!

PLEASE REVIEW! IT WILL MAKE ME AND THE PRINCE OF TENNIS CHARACTERS VERY HAPPY!


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, everyone was buzzing about the new student. Rumors say that she was really cute and pretty and that she came from America.

When the tennis regulars caught wind of the rumors, Marui couldn't help but laugh at how he thought Ryomi was faring with the gossip.

* * *

Ryomi was in a bad mood. The air around her had dropped and anyone who came within a meter her was immediately glared upon and turned into a human popsicle.

She walked-no, stormed into the office to get her class schedule.

In the office the secretary was giving her a big smile handed her her schedule and congratulated her.

Walking out of the office, she blinked once and twice after reading the sheet of paper in front of her to make sure she didn't need glasses. **(1)**It clearly said:

Student Name: Echizen, Ryomi HR: XX

Teacher's Name: Yanada, Amaya Principle's name: Abe, Fumio

**DAY 1**

**First Block-** English 3rd year (8:45am- 10:00am)

**Break-** (10:00am- 10:20am)

**Second Block-** Free Block (10:20am- 11:35am)

**Lunch-** (11:35am- 12:15pm)

**Third Block-** Social Studies 2nd year (12:15pm- 1:40pm)

**Fourth Block-** Japanese 3rd year (1:40pm- 3:00pm)

**DAY 2**

**First Block-** Math 3rd year (8:45am- 10:00am)

**Break-** (10:00am- 10:20am)

**Second Block-** Home Economics 2nd year (10:20am- 11:35am)

**Lunch- **(11:35am- 12:15pm)

**Third Block-** Science 3rd year (12:15pm- 1:40pm)

**Fourth Block-** Physical Education 1st year (1:40pm- 3:00pm)

Making sure that there was no mistake, she went to her first and most boring class, English.

She found the room and opened the door. The teacher looked at her.

"Are you lost?" she asked.

Ryomi smirked. "Mada mada dane, sensei." She waved her schedule in the teacher's face. The teacher looked at the swinging piece of paper, trying to read the schedule. She finally yanked the paper from Ryomi's hands.

As the teacher read her schedule, her eyes widen. She gave the sheet of paper back and cleared her throat. "Class this is Echizen, Ryomi. Please treat her well." She waited for Ryomi to say something.

Ryomi just smirked, pulled down her cap and said, "Ryomi Echizen. Yoroshiku."

She scanned the classroom and her eyes rested on a certain bluette and a capped head in the back.

The teacher looked at Ryomi skeptically. "Echizen-"

"Ryomi"

"Ryomi, you're a first year. Can you translate something for me to make sure that you can, uh, follow our class?"

Ryomi smirked and grabbed a dictionary from a random desk, "Stupid- Adjective: Lacking intelligence or common sense. Noun: A stupid person. Synonyms: adjectives- foolish - dull - obtuse - dense - fatuous - idiotic. Noun- fool - goof - tom fool - booby - dolt - imbecile."

The class snicker and the teacher turned red and said in English, "Why don't you seet in the seat in the back?"

Ryomi's smirk grew bigger. "Sensei, it's _sit _not seet," she said in a sickeningly sweet voice, then reverted to English, "_I didn't get your name. Isn't it suppose to be good manners for someone to introduce themselves to others before ordering them to do something?"_ The teacher 's jaw dropped at Ryomi's perfect English that held no Japanese accent to it._  
_

"I'm Tanaka-sensei," she said, before pointing to the seat at the back again.

As Ryomi walked to her seat she couldn't resist saying, "_It's impolite to point. You could just ask politely you know."_

The class laughed again, not catching everything she said, but knowing she dissed their teacher.

Ryomi sat down, lowered her head and promptly fell asleep. Tanaka-sensei, cheesed off, threw a piece of chalk at Ryomi.

Without looking up, Ryomi caught the piece of chalk and snapped it in half. "_It isn't good manners to chuck a piece of chalk at a sleepy person," she said in English. _Tanaka-sensei didn't try to stop Ryomi again, so Ryomi's first class was peaceful.

She had a free block after this so she took that chance to keep sleeping.

As for Yukimura and Sanada, they were, shocked at Ryomi's smart alack ways.

* * *

A/N I don't know what a Japanese school schedule, so I just typed in what my normal schedule is like. If you know what it's like, please tell me. I'll change it if it appeals to me. CHEERS!


	3. Chapter 3

At lunch, Marui went around looking for his best friend.

He found her lying under a sakura tree, sleeping away. He grimaced. He knew full well how much Ryomi hated being woken up in the morning, but he took a chance and nudged her and jumped back a good two feet.

She didn't even stir. He sweat dropped.

He kept trying until the other tennis regulars found him. "Ne, what's Echizen-chan doing on the ground?" Kirihara asked.

Yukimura chuckled and everyone looked at him. "She sure likes to sleep, doesn't she?"

The others continued looking at him. "She fell asleep after correcting the teacher," Sanada explained. The boys nodded.

Kirihara made the mistake of waking Ryomi up. She shot up looking murderous. She grabbed her tennis racket and glared at Kirihara with cold look. Marui hid behind Yukimura. "You do not want to mess with her when she is like this," he whimpered.

Kirihara froze where he crouched and Ryomi stood up and glared down at everyone. They all froze with the exception of Yukimura, Sanada, and Yanagi. Yukimura looked at his team in amusement.

"Yanagi. Find out what you can about our new friend," Yukimura said. Yanagi nodded, happy to dig up new data on Echizen Ryomi.

* * *

The next day, at tennis practice, Yanagi told them what he found out.

"Echizen Ryomi. A freshman. Daughter of Echizen 'Samurai' Nanjiroh and Echizen Rinko, a lawyer, also know as the Madonna of the court. Sister of Echizen '*Prince' Ryoga. She has won four consecutive championships in America and is commonly known as the Ice Princess," Yanagi looked up to see a group of astonished boys, save for Marui who knew all of that already.

Just then, Ryomi walked up, racket in hand and angrier than hell. Mari knew that look of her's and quickly told his teammates what was going to happen. "You know that her father is the legendary Nanjiroh, right?"

Everyone nodded.

"Well, whenever she's angry, she and her father play a match so that she can take all her anger out. Apparently, her father is still in America, so there is no one for her to take her anger out on." he paused to let that all sink in.

Kirihara's eyes lit up, "So that means that she needs someone else to vent on. I'll do it. I want to see how well she can play."

And that was how they found themselves on the court. The matched started and quickly ended. Even in his Devil's mode, Kirihara was no match for the angered Princess.

The regulars were shocked. Not many can defeat the Devil of Rikkaidai that easily.

Yukimura smirked and stepped onto the court. "Play me," he said with an eternal smile.

She growled, and served with such speed and power that even Yukimura was surprised.

The match droned on and the regulars were surprised to see that the girl was keeping up with Yukimura. Then Niou laughed. "Yuikimura-buchou isn't even using his full power."

Marui shook his head, "Neither is Ryomi. Her temper's cooling down. She'll be able to play seriously now," he said. The others looked at him. Then, Yukimura became faster and his shots became more powerful. The score changed. 3 games to 2 in favour of Yukimura.

Ryomi took a deep breath and Marui said, "It's coming..."

"Ice Princess," Ryomi and Marui said together. Ryomi's appearance changed. Her long emerald hair was now light blue. Her golden eyes were silver.

The boys who were on the tennis courts immediately fell in love. Yukimura was enchanted. She as really pretty.

Every time she moved, it was graceful and elegant, like she was dancing on ice. When it came to her turn to serve, her serve was powerful and fast, yet when it hit the ground it made no impact noise.

"Blizzard," she whisper. The regulars were shocked to see the girl look so stoic. Marui, seeing their confused faces, explained.

"When Ryomi gets like this, it means that she is serious. You know when Akaya turns into his Devil mode, Ryomi is the same, but she changes into a form people calls Ice Princess. I wonder who's better."

The regulars nodded.

Yukimura was getting intrigued. This girl was pretty interesting.

"Freeze," Ryomi whispered. Amazingly, Yukimura froze on the spot and he could suddenly see that all around him, everything had become ice and snow.

Then it was Yukimura's turn to attack. He his a very powerful and fast move. Ryomi was surprised, but wouldn't let it happen a second time.

When the ball came towards her, she became a blur. The ball ended up on Yukimura's side of the court. "Ice Fortress," she mumbled, making the score 5 all.

Before anything could happen, the illusion shattered and she lost consciousness. The tennis regulars raced over and Niou caught her, just before her head hit the ground.

Niou looked over at his captain and saw something that he thought that he would never see. Jealousy. Niou smirked and cradled Ryomi's head. She smoothed her hair back and lifted her up like the Princess that she was. "I'll bring her to the nurse's office," he said, enjoying the look on his captain's face.

* * *

Yukimura felt strange as Niou lifted Ryomi up and and walked away.

He had never felt this way toward a female before. His heart had nearly jumped out of his chest when he saw her fall.

Sure, he was glad when Niou caught her, but the feeling in his chest when Niou smoothed her hair and carried her was weird.

Not to mention how pretty Ryomi was. He sighed.

At least they found another member to add to the Rikkai team. With Ryomi on their team, they could, no, would be invicible. He smile at the thought of seeing her on a daily basis.

A/N I made up a nickname for Ryoga. Since Ryoma is a girl in this story, I thought that I would make Ryoga the Prince of Tennis and Ryomi The Ice Princess of Tennis. Nanjiroh is still the Samurai and Rinko is the Madonna od the court. She's just that awesome of a lawyer. If it confused you...I'm sorry


	4. Chapter 4

Yukimura and the rest of his team went to the infirmary to check on Ryomi.

When Yukimura opened the door, he wasn't happy to see Niou's arm being cuddled by Ryomi in her sleep.

"Karupin," she whispered. Marui smirked. Karupin was Ryomi's most prized possession, not to mention the most spoiled.

"She thinks that Niou's arm is her cat, Karupin," he explained, "She sleeps with him every night, so it isn't surprising for her to think that Niou is her cat." Marui silently laughed at Yukimura's devilish smile that promised Niou pain if he didn't remove his arm right away.

Niou moved his arm away from Ryomi, causing her to open her eyes.

She yawned and looked around. "So," she said, "What happened?"

"You were playing Yukimura-buchou when you passed out," Jackal said.

Ryomi nodded, looking thoughtful. Then stood up abruptly. "Oh well," she said, stretching. Marui suddenly coughed, causing Ryomi to look at him/

"Um.. when you were unconscious, your mom called and said that they came came back earlier than expected and are waiting for you at home... and," he paused, not wanting to see Ryomi's reaction when he told her the rest of the 'message'.

"Spit it out! I'm hungry and I want to go home," Ryomi said glaring at her sempai.

"Well... she found out about you being unconscious and want us to um... escort you home and she invited us to have dinner with you...," Marui finished, creeping towards the door.

Ryomi's eye twitched and she said in a dangerously low tone, "And who is 'us'?"

"Um... the tennis regulars?" squeaked Marui.

Ryomi screamed and ran out the door. The regulars looked at each other and ran after her.

At the Echizen's very big house, Ryomi stopped and slammed opened the door. "Okieri, chibisuke!" a boy's voice called out.

"Okieri, Ryomi!" a two female voices called out.

"Okieri, bishoujo!" a man's voice this time.

Ryomi still looked pissed off until a furry ball jumped into her arms knocking her back a few steps.

By this time, the boys had all caught up.

"Tadaima, Karupin!" Ryomi smiled, snuggling her cat.

A man, two females, and teenage boy came out to greet Ryomi, then saw the boys behind her.

"Kaa-san. oyaji, aniki, these are my teammates," Ryomi said, introducing them one by one.

Nanjirou and Ryoga looked at the boys distrustfully. "Lay a hand my daughter/sister and die," they warned, then immediately smiled and welcomed them in.

The regulars sweat dropped, then stepped inside, but not before Ryomi introduced her family.

"This is my mom, Rinko and my cousin, Nanako," Ryomi said indicating a pretty girl with purple hair and a woman with brown hair. "They're the only sane ones in this household.

"Hey! We resent that!" the two males behind her yelled.

"And they are my baka oyaji, Nanjiroh and my equally stupid aniki, Ryoga." Points to a man wearing a monk's get up and a boy who looks like the male version of Ryomi. Jaws dropped at the resemblance.

"Mew!" the cat meowed.

"And this is my best friend, Karupin!" Ryomi squealed, snuggling the cat again.

"Hey! How about me!" Marui asked.

Ryomi's face was blank. "Well, what do you want to to say?"

Marui face faulted. When he got back to normal, he had tears streaming down his face. The other boys tried to hide their amusement and was about to fail when Rinko came to their rescue.

"Why don't you go to the back and play some tennis before dinner?" she suggested.

Ryomi nodded and took her sempais to the backyard.

Nanjiroh and Ryoga had tagged along. "Oi! If you can get a game from me, I'll deem you worthy of my daughter," Nanjiroh said, who was on the court.

"We get to play against the legendary Samurai Nanjiroh?!" the boys asked in surprise.

"Samurai Nanjiroh, my ass," Ryomi mumbled, "He's probably legendary for his massive collection of offensive magazines."

Marui, who had recover and heard her, laughed. "That is so true."

One by one they play against the professional tennis player. Most of them only got 1-2 points from the tennis player.

When it was Yukimura's turn, he played all out and got a game from the professional, before getting beaten by Nanjiroh, who started playing at 20 percent instead of just 10.

"Nice game, bishonen!" Nanijiroh said to the puffing captain and his team.

"Echizen-dono," Yukimura started, before he was interrupted.

"Call me Nanjiroh," Nanjiroh said.

"Nanjiroh-san, it was an honour playing against you," Yukimura puffed, "Please. Help our team train for our goal."

"Your goal?"

"Our goal. To reach the nationals for our 3rd consecutive championship."

Nanjiroh smiled. It was nice to see that his daughter had found such a hard working and determined team. "I'll help you, but once a week only."

The Rikkai team was confused but accepted anyhow.

For the next few weeks, the Rikkai regulars got harder training (which Ryomi was used to). The other members of the tennis club notice that the regulars were good before, but now they were even better.

(P.S: All the matches that Seigaku had, I'm switching them to Rikkai because I don't know who Rikkai plays against in the tournaments. Forgive me if I make a mistake.)

Their first opponents was Gyokurin, whom they crushed easily. Amazingly, Ryomi could play doubles with Marui, being best friends and all.

Their next rival was Fudomine. They were strong, but it was the school that won three consecutive championships that they were against. During the matches, Ryomi met Tachibana An, who she becomes quick friends with. Eventually, Kirihara defeats Fudomine's captain, meaning Rikkai won the tournament.

To celebrate, the whole team went to the beach for a week.

On the bus to the beach, it was pretty much just chaos.

"Yanagi-sempai! Where are we staying?" Akaya asked.

"We're staying at a beach house," Yanagi said, without opening his eyes.

They had tried to play Hide and Seek, but soon found out that on a bus, there wasn't many places to hide.

As Yukimura watched in amusement, he notice that a certain female was very quiet. He looked over at her and saw that she was sleeping, even in the huge racket. The regulars sweat dropped at that, then resumed their playful...er... chaos.

When they arrived, most of the regulars eyes grew huge, for the beach house was humongous!

And so, that started their adventure at the beach.


	5. Chapter 5 At The Beach Part 1

The bus to the beach was bouncing up and down due to a group of boys jumping up and down inside.

* * *

Marui and Akaya were jumping up and down, singing 'The Wheels On The Bus', at the top of their lungs. Niou was doing many things that included squeezing Sunscreen into Akaya's swimming trunks., while Jackal tried to tell him that it wasn't a good idea.

Ryomi had grown sick of the loud noise and had put on earphones and was staring out the window while listening to music on her IPod.

Sanada shook his head at his team's childishness while Yukimura looked on, amused. Yagyuu was reading a book and Yanagi was jotting something down in his notebook.

When the bus finally arrived at their destination. As they got off, Yukimura laughed internally at the bus driver's look of relief.

* * *

The Rikkai team looked at the cottage *coughhousecough* in awe. They quickly walked inside and tossed their things into their rooms, then went to the beach to play. Seeing the sun already setting, Ryomi along with Sanada, Yukimura, Yanagi and Yagyuu, found no point swimming when they were going to go in anytime soon, just sat on her beach towel and listened to music.

Soon Yukimura announced that they were going back into the cottage, despite the protests.

One by one, the boys showered and when it was finally Ryomi's turn, she just grabbed her whole bag and went to the bathroom

There was the sound of running water, then...3...2...1...

"AAAAHHH!"

The boys immediately ran to the bathroom door. Niou walked up to the door to knock, when the said door flew open and hit Niou in the nose and there stood an enraged female wrapped in a towel and her bag over her shoulders.

The boys, minus Niou who was on the floor rubbing his nose, quickly averted their gaze. "One of you. Give me your shirt...NOW!" Ryomi snarled.

All 7 of the boys immediately yanked off their shirts and placed it in front of Ryomi who gathered them up and went to her room.

The boys stood there for a few minutes until Sanada cleared his throat and said, "Well. Let's go down for dinner."

The boys nodded and they walked off. (Niou got up and walked while holding his nose.)

Half an hour later, Ryomi walked into the dining room. She was wearing Yukimura's shirt which she tailored to fit her and she had turned Marui's shirt into a pair of shorts. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail. "Yukimura-buchou, Bunta, errr... sorry about your shirts and as for the rest of you, I'm going to keep your shirts."

The boys nodded. She turned to them. "Do any of you have a phone I can borrow?" she asked. Sanada fished one out of his pocket and handed it to the girl. She said her thanks and walked into the next room.

Curious, the Rikkai members stood by the doorway as Ryomi made the call.

"Yo. Put oyaji on."

"..."

"Yeah, it's me."

"..."

"What the hell did you do to my clothes?!"

"..."

"No, I don't like them!"

"..."

"No I'm not wearing them!"

"..."

"Hell no! Put Karu on!" Wasn't Karu short for Karupin, her cat?"

"..."

"Karu, I want you to kill oyaji and keep him dead until I get back, OK?"

"..."

"Good Karu. I love you!"

"..."

"Bye!"

Ryomi turned around and smiled like she didn't just tell her cat to kill her father. Bunta's curiosity got to the best of him and he asked, "Soooo... what did he do this time?"

Ryomi's facial expression darkened. "The took out all my shorts and t-shirts and replaced them with skirts and dresses!" She shuddered at the thought of it.

"So what did they look like?" Jackal asked.

"They were pink, white, lacy and frilly! Luckily, he didn't touch anything else, that perverted idiot."

"What did you do to them?" Niou asked.

"Ummmmmmmmmmm..." she answered, making Marui go into her to take a look.

He came back with a bunch of pillows made of what looked suspiciously like clothes. He dumped them on the ground and the boys grabbed one each and inspected it carefully.

"Such craftsmanship!" Yagyuu said in amazement.

"I can barely see the stitches," said Yukimura in awe.

"Ryomi is good with her hands," Yanagi said, while writing it down in his notebook.

"It's so comfy!" exclaimed Akaya, "I'm sleeping with this tonight!"

Niou and Marui nodded as they took one and went back to their rooms to turn in for the night. Ryomi looked at the remaining regulars and invited them to take one, which they did.

Soon the cottage was quiet.


	6. Chapter 6 At The Beach Part 2

I changed Chapter 3 a bit... not too much though. Just the part where the illusion of the dress and tiara came. Everything else is the same.

-Sakuraslayer

* * *

Marui woke up to the smell of delicious smell of pancakes, and not just any pancakes. Ryomi's chocolate chip pancakes!

She looked up and smiled.

"Sit down," she said, "I'll bring the pancakes in a moment."He quickly changed and walked out and saw that the rest of the boys had just opened their doors and walked out. They all looked at each other, them simultaneously, they went to the kitchen and saw Ryomi grabbing a pitcher of orange juice out of the refrigerator.

And so, the boys sat down and started a small conversation. Ryomi walked out holding a pitcher of juice in one hand and a stack of pancakes in another. Yagyuu, being the gentleman that he was, helped her carry the maple syrup and the plates.

When they were finished, they went up to their rooms to change for a day in the sun.

By the time Ryomi was finished, everyone, except Marui was already on the beach.

Marui looked at Ryomi, who was wearing two piece swimsuit covered with a t-shirt, and said, "Do you still remember how to surf?" Ryomi nodded. "I found out that this place has a few surfboards. Wanna have a competition?"

Ryomi's face broke out in a grin. "You're so on."

They each went to grab a surfboard and walked out. Akaya was the first one to spot them. "Eh? I didn't know that Marui and Ryomi knew how to surf!" he exclaimed, causing everyone turn to look at the double who where on a wave.

They both started showing the moves that they learnt a few years ago. It ended when Ryomi did a 360, jumped off her board and dove underwater cleanly. Marui jumped off his board and dove just as cleanly.

As they both swam back to shore, Maui smiled and said, "You didn't lose your touch, Ryomi."

Ryomi smirked and said back, "I know I didn't." She paused then said teasingly, "You on the other hand, are still mada mada."

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?" Marui sputtered. Ryomi just laughed.

By the time they got back on shore, they were pelted with questions by Akaya. "Wow! You guys can surf? Teach me how! How did you guys learn? Who taught you?"

"Yes, we can surf, no, I learned by being taught and my brother taught us," Ryomi answered. Yanagi was writing this new information down, when they heard a shout.

"Oi! Rikkai!"

It was from a group of 8 boys. A stoic looking brunette. A boy with broom like hair. One wearing a bandanna and hissing like a snake. A meek looking brunette. A kind looking boy with a very, very short hair and a hyper boy with red hair. The one that stood out the most was the one with his eyes closed and lips set in a smile and had brown hair.

Ryomi smiled, ran over and hugged the said brunette. "Syuu!"

Niou sneaked a look at his captain who looked like he was going to kill someone with the black aura seeping from his body.

The other boys, who were the Seigaku tennis team, looked incredulous. _A female was hugging_ _Fuji Syuusuke! The_ _tensai! _

"Fuji! Is this your girlfriend?" the very hyper red head asked.

"No! He's my..." Ryomi paused, trying to find the right word, "Let's just say that aniki is Syuu's aneki's boyfriend."

The other boys nodded and Yukimura's black aura dissipated.

As Syuusuke and Ryomi talked, the others busied themselves with other things.

Such as Momo and Kaidoh fighting, Yukimura, Sanada and Tezuka talking about tennis, Inui and Yanagi were talking about data. Yagyuu was listening to Oishi as he talked. Everyone else had decided to play beach volleyball.

Syuusuke had taken notice of the way Yukimura looked at Ryomi and the way his eyes eyes flashed whenever one of the boys dragged her off somewhere.

Just as the Seigaku regulars were about to leave, he walked over to Yukimura and said quietly, "Take care of her." Yukimura just smiled.

* * *

The next day, after breakfast, Ryomi couldn't be found anywhere, so the boys started to look for her.

* * *

Ryomi heard the sound of tennis balls, so she went to investigate.

She found a bunch of people practicing tennis, but the thing that struck her the most was what they were saying.

"At the rate we're progressing, we already surpassed Rikkai!" one boy with black hair said loudly.

"Yeah! We're going to win the nationals this year! Anyways, their buchou is rumored to be sick right? He must be weak!" another boy with purple hair said smugly as a bunch of girls laughed and agreed.

Ryomi walking onto the courts and everyone immediately zoomed in on her.

"Oh hey! Are you one of our fans? If so, you can go over there and watch us practice. We are a very pro team. Better than Seigaku and Rikkai if we say so ourselves," the boy with black hair said.

Ryomi scoffed. "Yeah. Professional my ass," she said, "Rikkai would leave you crying for your mommies when it come to tennis. Besides, didn't anyone tell you that it's bad to brag, you conceited idiot?"

The tennis players and the fan girls were all quiet. Then the black hair guy started laughing, "I like you, girl. How about a date?"

The girls in the background started crying. Ryomi was about give the guy a piece of her mind when suddenly, her phone rang. She went out of earshot to answer it.

"Yo."

_"Hey it's me, Bunta."_ There was a background sound of other boy's voices meaning that Ryomi was on speaker.

"What do you want?"

_"Where the hell are you? We were worried you know."_

"Yeah, well. I ran into a bunch of animals that just insulted Rikkai. I quote 'At the rate we're progressing, we already surpassed Rikkai!' and 'We are a very pro team. Better than Seigaku and Rikkai if we say so ourselves'"

_"Nani?!"_

"Yeah... They also insulted Rikkai's captain!"

_"NANI?"_

"'Their buchou is rumored to be sick right? He must be weak!'"

_"We are coming over and we're going to teach them a lesson. Where are you?"_

"I'm at XXXXXXXXXXXX. Don't wear your team colours. I'll beat them, them we'll give them a surprise."

_"Fine with me. I'll tell the others. Bye."_

"Hm."

The 'animals' stared at Ryomi and a thought crossed their minds. _She must be a huge fan of the Rikkai team!_

"A match," Ryomi demanded, pointing her red racket at the black haired guy, "NOW! Against your captain."

"Now,now," The black haired guy said, "Why don't we start you off with someone easier? Like...Hatori?"

Ryomi smirked. Less than 10 minutes later, she had won 6-0 in all service aces and return aces. The whole court was silent as they gaped at the guy that was panting on the court and the girl that beat him.

"No way!"

"She beat Hatori!"

"That's unbelievable!"

"Now, the captain," Ryomi smirked.

The black hair dude walked up. "I'm the captain. Saito Hasashi." (Saito is his family name/last name) Then he smirked. "Let's make a bet. If I win, I get to take you out on a date."

Ryomi smirked, "And if I win, you treat me and my friends as many burgers as we want."

"Deal."

Just as they were about to start, a band of boys walked into the vicinity with tennis bags over their shoulders.

The one that walked in front of the rest, and had blue hair, called out to Ryomi with an 'angelic' smile. "Do your best Ryomi." The other boys nodded and a certain guy chewing bubblegum gave Ryomi a smirk and just like that Ryomi got his message.

_'Show the guy hell.'_

Ryomi started off with her trademark Twist Serve that hit Saito right in the face. Everyone was too surprised to call out the score so a tall boy with dark skin called it, "15-love!"

And that was enough to break everyone out of their trance.

"Holy tumbling tennis balls!

"That was a fricking Twist Serve!"

"How did a mere girl hit it?!"

Ryomi gritted her teeth. "Oi! You male chauvinist pig! Just 'cause I'm a girl doesn't mean I'm weak and powerless. The fact that I can hit a Twist Serve proves that I'm better of a tennis player that you'll ever be!"

Everyone was shocked at this outburst and was rendered speechless. The group of boys snickered.

The score became 1-0 and it was Saito's turn to serve. He hit his Canon Serve. It was supposed to be fast and heavy, but for Ryomi, it was just a regular serve.

Saito tried to lob the ball, but Ryomi jumped up to smash it and instead, she changed her shot into a drop shot.

Saito tried to smash, but Ryomi surprised people by using Fuji Syuusuke's Higuma Otoshi.

Eventually, Ryomi won 6-0 and she didn't even break a sweat. "Mada mada dane."

Marui smirked, then to add more shock to the crowd, he casually asked, "How much power did you use? And how did you do Fuji's Higuma Otoshi?"

Ryomi rolled her eyes, "Those guys were _unbelievably_ weak! I barely used 10% and they call me strong. And they had the nerve to call Rikkai weak. Oh, and Syuu taught me his triple counters."

Jaws dropped. "T-ten percent?" And just like that, a certain Saito Hasashi needed psychological help.

"By the way, Saito over there promised me enough burgers for all the Rikkai members," Ryomi said loudly.

There were whispers, then one person called out, "Impossible! The Rikkai members aren't even here!" There were nods of agreement.

Ryomi smirked and as one, she and her friends reached into their tennis bags and pulled out a Rikkai tennis jersey and putted it on. "There. We're here! Any more complaints? No? Good."

Ryomi sauntered over to Saito who looked ready to faint. "I'll be taking your money now and I think you owe us Rikkai members a deep apology. All of you conceited sexists."

The crowd started to protest until Yukimura's angelic swept over them and they got plenty of apologies.

"Let's go sempai. Lunch is on me," Ryomi smiled.

* * *

A/N: Yay! Longest chappie so far :D Please review! I'll appreciate it!

-Sakuraslayer


	7. Chapter 7

After their vacation to the beach, the Rikkai Regulars went back to their usual training schedules.

In order to keep her 'Ice Princess' form longer, she ran laps so that she could boost her stamina. It was a very tiring routine. She barely got time to play with Karupin anymore! (TT^TT)

Karupin was lonely and wanted her mistress to play with him.

On morning, Karu dragged his favourite toy to Ryomi, hoping it would get his mistress to play with him.

Ryomi looked at the time and her eyes widen. She quickly shoved her books into her bag and accidentally pushed Karu's toy into her bag.

Karupin yowled and tried to grab Ryomi's attention but to no avail.

Ryomi was out the door before Karu could meow 'Holy Jumping Catnip!'

Karupin ran out the door and tried to follow Ryomi, but it got him lost instead...

* * *

Ryomi made it to the front gate of Rikkai without a moment to spare.

She sighed and started to make her way to the girls' locker room when her cell rang. She saw the other regulars look at her curiously. She reached into her bag and pulled out her phone.

One look at the caller id was enough to tell her that something was wrong.

She took a deep breath and hoped for good news.

"Yo."

_"Ryomi! IwenttofeedKarupinbutIcouldn 'tfindhim!Karupinismissing!"_

"Wait! Slow down nee-chan!"

_"Ryomi! Karupin is missing! I went to feed him, but I can't find him anywhere!"_

Ryomi was so shocked that she didn't notice that she had dropped her phone. Luckily, the regulars were 'conveniently' around and Marui had caught her phone.

He looked at the screen and said, "Nanako-chan? What's going on? Why did Ryomi turn into a block of marble?"

_"Marui-kun! Karupin is missing!"_

"MISSING?"

_"Please help Ryomi find him!"_

Marui snapped the phone close and walked to Ryomi, ignoring the others who were either looking at him for answers or trying to unfreeze Ryomi.

He placed a hand on Ryomi's shoulder and said,"We'll find him. Don't worry."

Ryomi unfroze and said, "I'm skipping practice. I'm looking for Karu."

"Karupin is missing?" Jackal asked.

Marui nodded, "I'm skipping practice to look for him too."

"Me too!" Kirihara said.

"Me too," Niou said, making an illusion of Sherlock Holmes.

"Then how about we call off practice today to look for Karupin?" Yukimura suggested.

Everyone nodded and they all separated to look for a missing cute Himalayan cat.

* * *

As Ryomi and Marui ran around the city, it started to rain heavily. They passed a street tennis court that was abandoned except for a few high schoolers who seemed to be jeering and kicking at something.

And that something was cute, round, furry and cute. (Ya. I know I wrote cute twice. But Karupin is too Kawaii~!"

Ryomi caught sight of Karupin and started to run towards him, if not for Marui holding her back from doing something rash.

Marui was on the phone with Yukimura.

"Mura! Hurry over! I can't hold her back any longer!"

Marui had just finished the call when Ryomi wretched herself from his grasp and ran toward Karupin.

She pushed the high schoolers away and hugged Karupin who was bleeding.

The high schoolers blinked at the girl who was hugging the cat so protectively. One of them stepped forward and inspected Ryomi then smirked.

"Hey cutie," he started, "Why don't you go on a date with me?"

"Hell no!" Ryomi yelled and saw that the rest of the regulars had arrived.

"Hey, now wait. You pushed me and now you're rejecting me?" he said smiling.

"Hey, now wait. You fricking beated up my Karupin and now you want me to go on a god damn date with a jackass like you?!" Ryomi screamed, eyes flashing. She placed Karupin down and stood up and glare at the High schoolers.

She raised her hand and slapped him as hard at possible.

He looked shock for a moment but it quickly turned to anger. He growled and raised his fist and was about to strike when a hand stopped his fist.

"It's bad manners to strike a girl you know," Yukimura said, unleashing the dark aura that he kept bottled up for such emergencies.

The high schoolers took one look at the 8 angry tennis players and gulped.

He managed to squeeze out the last of his courage and and squeak out, "You didn't win. I-I'm letting you off this time!" before running off with his tail between his legs, followed by his lackeys.

The Rikkai members looked at their freshman and saw her cradling her cat not caring that they were all dripping wet. She tucked him into her jersey and started to walk off. They noticed her wet eyes and decided to keep quiet.

* * *

At the pet hospital...

After Karupin was examined, the doctor came out and looked at Ryomi and the boys who were in the waiting room.

"He has a couple broken bones, a few cracked ones, and internal bleeding," he said.

Ryomi finally burst and threw herself at the closest person who happened to be Yukimura.

He was shocked but tried to calm the distresses female by rubbing circles on her back.

The doors opened and Ryomi's mom, dad, and brother came running in, drenched, and saw Ryomi being embraced by her team captain.

Nanjiroh and Ryoga froze at the door but Rinko ran over and began interrogating the other 7 boys.

Ryomi was exhausted after crying so hard and with out knowing who's warm embrace she was in, the princess of tennis fell asleep.

* * *

Yukimura looked at the sleeping female in his arms and nearly smiled.

* * *

**So how was it? please read and review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Rinko finally finished interrogating which lasted forever (What do you expect? She a lawyer!) and turned to look at her daughter who was still in the arms of the bluette. She saw the look in Yukimura's eyes when he looked at her and inwardly smiled.

It was so obvious that he held some feelings for her.

'I'm going to get those two together no matter what' Rinko thought.

"Yukimura-kun," Rinko said, "I don't want to wake Ryomi up, so can you help me carry her to the car?"

Yukimura nodded and followed Rinko to the door where the two male Echizens were still frozen.

Rinko didn't even bat an eyelash and grabbed them by the collar and dragged them outside where the rain unfroze them.

Nanjiroh and Ryoga glared at Yukimura who still had Ryomi in his arms. Yukimura, not being a person that can be intimidated so easily, gave them an angelic smile that sent them reeling backward.

The two males didn't know anyone who could withstand the 'Glare of the Two Overprotective Male Echizens' and send them reeling back.

Nanjiroh was about to glare back when he saw Rinko give him a glare that froze the rain around her.

Nanjiroh gulped and remembered the last time she gave him that glare.

He had seen Ryomi and a boy talking and laughing and it rubbed him the wrong way. When the boy left to go to the washroom, Nanjiroh had confronted him and threatened him to stay away from his daughter. The poor boy was so frightened that he wouldn't even be in the same room as Ryomi. At dinner, Rinko had given him 'The Glare' but Nanjiroh had thought nothing of it at that time. He overheard a conversation between the bay and Ryomi. "Why are you staying so far away from me, cousin xxxxxx?" she had asked. When Rinko had heard what happened, she beat the heck out of him and did the unmentionable.

She burned his precious books!

All in all, he had threatened his own nephew.

Nanjiroh cringed, thinking about that incident.

When they got back to the temple, Nanako was there to greet them.

She nearly squealed, seeing her cousin in the arms of a boy.

"Yukimura-kun, can you take Ryomi to her room? It upstairs first door on your left," Rinko asked.

Yukimura nodded and went upstairs.

Nanako went to the kitchen with her aunt and finally let out her squeal. "They are so cute!"

Rinko nodded, "Nanjiroh and Ryoga don't like him," her eyes gleamed, "But I'm going to get them together!"

Nanko nodded, her eyes also gleaming and they started to laugh.

Ryoga took that minute to walk into the kitchen, saw his laughing cousin and mom and went back outside ASAP.

With Yukimura and Ryomi...

Yukimura laid Ryomi down on her bed and sneezed.

'I have a really bad feeling. Maybe it's the rain,' he thought and with one last look at his crush, he walked back downstairs.

He was immediately faced with Nanako and Rinko.

"Yukimura-kun," they said smiling like perfect hostesses, "Come and call your mother and tell her that your staying for dinner."

They shoved a phone in his face and he hesitantly took it and dialed home.

'Moshi moshi?'

"Kaa-san. It me."

'Yukimura Seiichi. Where were you?'

"I'm at a friend's house. She lost her cat and found him with a few broken bones and her mom wants me to stay for dinner."

Yukimura's mom was surprised. Seiichi with a girl? She grinned. 'Put her mom on please.'

Yukimura was shocked, but handed the phone to Rinko who flew upstairs happily.

With Rinko and Seika (Yukimura's mom's name)  
Italic is Seika

"Hello. Is this Yukimura-san?"

'Yes. I presume that you're Echizen-san?'

"Call me Rinko."

'Then you call me Seika.' The two women laughed.

"I think your son has fallen for my daughter."

'Me too. Every time he comes back from tennis practice, he goes straight to his room with a nice smile.'

"I think that they would make such a nice couple"

The two grown women talked for a few minutes more and then exchanged contacts.

Rinko headed back downstairs and saw that Nanako was cooking, Nanjiroh, Ryoga and Yukimura were missing. She checked the back and saw Yukimura playing tennis with Ryoga.

She smiled and went to check on Ryomi. She felt her forehead and realized that she had a fever.

She ran back to the kitchen to make a cold compress just as Ryoga, Nanjiroh, and Yukimura walked in from their tennis match.

They immediately started asking questions about Ryomi's condition.

Finally, Rinko calmed them down enough that they could start dinner, which was a quiet event unless you could count Nanjiroh and Ryoga occasionally fighting over the food.

After dinner, Yukimura excused himself and was about to leave but Rinko stopped him.

"Yukimura-kun, can you tell Ryomi's teachers that she won't be coming to school because she's sick?" She asked, "Oh! And bring her friends over for a visit sometime." She smiled as Yukimura nodded.

She left Yukimura. He was about to put on his shoes, but Nanjiroh stopped him. "Listen gaki. If you hurt my Ryo-ryo, I will see that you will regret it." he threatened.

Yukimura sighed after Nanjiroh had left.

Almost immediately, Ryoga came running over. "You have a thing for my sister and I don't like it, Ryoga said, "If you do anything to her, I will yank out your intestines and jump rope with it!"

And with that, he left.

Yukimura sighed again and left for home.

* * *

He was greeted by his mom and sister who came rushing over as soon as they heard the door open.

"So. How's Ryomi-chan?" Seika asked.

Sakiko nodded. "Yea nii-san and how's her cat?"

Yukimura sensed a hidden meaning in their words. "She's got a fever and her cat is at the pet hospital still."

They nodded. "I'm going to make some soup for you to bring to her tomorrow," Seika said.

Sakiko nodded, "I'll help." And with that, the two women left a flabbergasted Yukimura at the doorstep.

He shook his head and went to his room.

* * *

Seika and Sakiko giggled like little school girls.

"Kaa-san, I think he really does like her!" Sakiko smiled.

"I agree! Let's start on the soup now," Seika said, "By tomorrow, Seiichi will be seeing Ryomi-chan again!"

**SO HOW WAS IT? PLEASE REVIEW. I LIKE THE ENCOURAGEMENT! I CAN ASSURE YOU THAT A SECRET OF RYOMI'S WILL BE REVEALED THAT WILL BRING HER AND THE TENNIS TEAM (ESPECIALLY SEIICHI) CLOSER. IT IS ALSO THE CAUSE OF WHY THE MALES ARE SO PROTECTIVE OF HER!**

**3 SAKURASLAYER3**

**VERY, VERY IMPORTANT! I REPEAT: VERY, VERY IMPORTANT! I MIGHT MAKE SOME CHANGES TO PREVIOUS CHAPTERS ANY TIME IN THE STORY!**

**IF I DO, I WILL NOTIFY YOU ALL AND TELL YOU WHICH CHAPTER!**


	9. Chapter 9

I KNOW THIS IS SUDDEN AND THAT YOU'RE EXPECTING A CHAPTER BUT PLEASE READ MY NEW STORY _**PRINCE OF TENNIS (PLEASE READ!) **__** - TITLE**_


End file.
